


The Promise You Made When the Sun Went Down

by Blackcatninja



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea wtf im doing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatninja/pseuds/Blackcatninja
Summary: Quackity waits in the middle of the night for Schlatt to make due on his promise.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	The Promise You Made When the Sun Went Down

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was written weeks ago after they reunited. I cleaned it up as best I could so I hope y'all enjoy it!

Quackity was starting to become quite impatient. But to be fair he had a specific reason why he was on this very night. Schlatt had made a very specific promise but had said he’d get to it after he finished up some business which was why he was now alone here basking in the blue light of the moon in this seemingly empty field. Every second felt like hours as he waited for his last lover to show up.

“Kiss me all night, my ass” he muttered as time seemed to tick by.

When he suddenly decided to appear Quackity didn’t notice until he happened to catch something in the corner of his eye and turned to see the man himself sitting less than a foot away from him.

“Schlatt?”

The man turned with a soft smile.

“Miss me, baby girl?” Quackity looked away at the pet name, already feeling himself melting while trying to at least stay playfully angry at the other for a while longer.

“Yeah, that’s why I’ve been waiting here. Jesus fucking christ it’s been hours since you said to wait for you” he grumbled and looked back over at the other to see his expression changed to something rather sly.

“Then let’s start now, hm?” He started to say as he laid his hand out in the grass between them for Quackity to take.

When Quackity placed his hand in Schlatt’s he didn’t know what to expect. But all the man did was raised his hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. He expected that to be that but the man kept going as he shifted Quackity’s hand so he could meticulously plant his lips on his wrist, and slowly but surely he started to travel up his arm. It seemed like every kiss was extremely planned to be in such a perfect spot as to elicit a shiver from the other. 

He happened to pause for just a moment, and as quackity looked into Schlatt’s eyes he knew he was a goner, already seeing the smolder that took him by storm, and just like that he continue, and planted his lips up Quackity’s neck, planting them with much more care as to now elicit a noise from the other. And it was when Schlatt had finally gotten to his face that he stopped and looked into Quackity’s eyes. 

Quackity could only stare back into the moonlit eyes of his past lover who he was sure was going to give him what he wanted as his glance traveled down to his lips and he had even begun to lean down, but right as their lips were going to meet, he dodged them and instead land on the younger ones cheek. And all Schlatt did was pull away and grinned.

And that was the final straw for Quackity. After waiting so long and being teased with the kisses from earlier he just couldn’t take it anymore and dove forward to grab onto the sides of Schlatt’s face and crashed their lips together, reveling in the shocked gaze on Schlatt’s face before closing his eyes. That combined with the full weight of himself being thrown in Schlatt’s lap without warning threw off Schlatt’s balance and caused him to crash onto the ground on his back. With their lips still connected and Quackity’s elbows propping himself up on both sides of Schlatt’s head, they stayed like that for a few seconds before Quackity pulled away a few inches above the other. The both of them took a few breaths before any of them decided to speak.

“Holy fuck, you’re needy” Schlatt managed to gasp out, still out of breath.

“Whose fault is that, asshole?” Quackity grinned.

“Doesn’t mean you have to almost fucking kill me.” Quackity rolled his eyes at that.

“Whatever” he muttered, the conversation dropped as they both rolled over so they were now side by side on the grass, legs entangled and facing each other, while quackity absentmindedly fiddled with Schlatt’s hair. 

After a few moments of this his movements were stalled as he felt fingers gliding through his hair, and his gaze traveled back to Schlatt’s face who seemed to be entirely entranced with what he was doing. 

“Schlatt?” he let out in confusion. He was met with a few beats of silence before he was finally responded to.

“I missed this” It was soft, so much so that for a second Quackity thought he was just hearing things, but looking into Schlatt’s eyes as they were now solely focused on him, he understood that those words came from him.

Looking into those eyes, he forgot how much the other hid things about himself. There was just so much swirling around in those depths that he was surprised Schlatt managed to say anything at all. But it wasn’t hard to interpret what he meant. The way his arm wrapped around him and squeezed the light kiss he planted on his forehead, and even the way he leaned into quackity and whispered sweet nothings mixed with horrible pet names that made quackity smile were Schlatt’s way of telling him everything he needed to know about how he felt because it would be really fucking redundant if he just spelled it out for him. 

All Quackity could do in return without falling into that redundancy was curl up against Schlatt, and whisper his own sweet nothings to the man as a reassurance that he’s here and Schlatt is stuck with him with no way of getting rid of him, even when the sun came up. 


End file.
